The present invention is concerned with apparatus for assembling a radiator core subassembly of the type employed in radiators for automotive engine cooling systems. The particular subassembly with which the invention is concerned consists of a pair of opposed headers connected into a rectangular frame by a pair of side frame members extending between the ends of the opposed headers and a plurality of parallel radiator tubes within the frame having their opposite ends seated within openings in the headers.
In the usual case, the headers, frame members and tubes are coated with a brazing compound prior to their assembly; and after the parts have been located in their assembled relationship to each other, the subassembly is passed through an oven to braze the parts to each other into a firmly and permanently fixed assembly.
In prior art apparatus employed to initially assemble the components prior to the brazing step, heavy reliance is placed on frictional fits to hold the components in their assembled positions with the result that the assembly, as removed from the assembly apparatus, is not extremely rigid or firmly assembled. During the transfer of the assembly from the assembly apparatus to the brazing oven, extreme care must be taken to assure that the parts remain, not only in accurate alignment, but also in their assembled relationship.
The apparatus of the present invention is designed to achieve a mechanically sound and rigid assembly of the radiator core by firmly expanding the tube ends into the header openings in a continuation of the same stroke of the assembly apparatus which inserts the tube ends into the header openings.